Natural Demolition: Breaker Homeland
Introduction While Markus and his squad scouted the little outpost, Ellena and Taichi raced back to the Phantom Breaker HQ to inform Taichi's dad about the situation. Jayapura looked at the two with a serious face, something Taichi hadn't seen in months, "If that is true, then I'm afraid they will not survive long, especially without someone who knows the terrain. In this case, Konoha!" In one instant he appeared from a bolt of lightning, "I want you to go and make sure they're safe, take someone with you if you must" He said as suddenly he heard the sound of heels, looking over to find Minerva. "If Sting is in trouble, then as his former guildmate, I will make sure he is safe" She said as Jayapura nodded, making her smile as she ran with Konoha to their location. Back at Markus and the others they've already started fighting. While Xander, Sting and Zero hold off the grunts Markus was fighting Dark and Star. "Well this turned out to be an intresting day." Said Zero as he entrapped some grunts in magma. "How you doing over theere Markus?" Markus was getting beaten badly but he was holding his own and giving as good as he got. "Fine fine!....Sorta!" Replied Markus grabbing Dark's arm and throwing him into Star. "Hope back up gets here soon....I got a bad feeling about this..." Said Xander as he cut down 7 grunts with his sword and knocking and 8th to Sting who send him into the sea with a White Dragon Roar. Right after the impact was seen, the sound of thunder and lightning could be heard, causing the entire group to stop as they look up in the sky. Lightining could be seen everywhere as it suddenly came down right on top of the grunts, and as the light cleared, it revealed to be the Guild Ace Konoha and Minerva who were standing there. "Looks like we made it just in time" Minerva said with a smile looking over to Sting. Sting smirked covered in cuts and bruises. "Your late!" He said as he just managed to defend against the blade of another grunt. Markus managed to knock Dark and Ace back towards Konoha just then the portal activated and out stepped Daimon himself. "Your joking....." Said Markus shocked. "Zero hit me with some fire! Alot of it!" Zero unleashed a huge blast of fire than engulfed Markus who absorbed it and entered his Burning Storm Drive in preperation to fight Daimon while Dark and Star went for Zero and Konoha respectivly. "Dark....Explain why we don't rule this land yet?" Said Daimon calmly. "I ordered you to assassinate the council and take the island over for me." "I'm sorry master....." Said Dark as he lunged at Konoha landing a blow to his face. "Ha! So you wanted to kill the council huh?!" Konoha said with a smile while Minerva went to help Sting and his group out. "Sorry, not on my watch!" Konoha charged electricity through his fist, sending it right towards Dark, electrifying him like crazy. "Are you all alright?" Minerva said kicking off one of the grunts with ease. Dark just laughed and appeared unfazed by the electrical attack. "I'm his clone...." Said Dark pointing at Markus. "I have his magic and that means lightning does nothing to me! It just makes me stronger!" Meanwhile Markus was fighting with Daimon and being pushed back everytime he tried to attack. Daimon used his earth magic to block as many of Markus' attack as possible while dodging the rest. "Ya know i do hate how relaxed you are Daimon." Said Markus as he readied a Burning Storm Grand Scream missing Daimon who used High Speed to avoid the attack and coutnered with a earth enhanced fist sending Markus flying. "I know..." Said Daimon as he continued his assualt which Markus jsut barely managed to defend against. "Maybe... but even someone who absorbs the stuff will overload if you take on too much, let's see how much a knock off like you can handle! Bolt Hummer!" In one instant Konoha appeared right behind Dark, punching him hard in the face as it pushed him back, then reappared again as he punched over and over again. Dark tried to block as much as he could while absorbing as much of the lightning magic as possible, he still took a considerable amount of damage before coutnering and entering his own Phoenix Force Mode. "Now you'll hurt....." Said Dark as lightning ran across his body and his skin gained the markings of the new level of power. "This is the true power of a Phoenix Slayer!" Markus looked over getting up from the finished Daimon assualt. "He's only half power....He's a copy of me he's had to supliment his Phoenix Slayer magic with Lightning Magic.....Just keep at it Big Nose!" He shouted before dodging a blast of sword magic created by Daimon's hidden sword. "Hey that was uncalled for!!" Markus then got bored of this and entered his own Phoenix Force Mode, the Burning Phoenix Force Mode and began to turn the tide on Daimon who tried to match Markus' level of power by even though he out matched Markus in terms of Magical Power he couldn't match his speed and raw physical power at this time. "Get him!" Said Daimon as several hulking fakers appeared from the portal and attacked Markus with Daimon. Now the fight was more or less even the fakers were anew batch stronger and mroe skilled in combat. Markus managed to hold them off while landing some powerful blow on Daimon who seemed to be planning something. Konoha grinned as he showed his razor sharp teeth then suddenly starting to spinning his arm, in one flash, he was above Dark, thrusting his spinning fist right at him. Dark manages to stop the attack with his wing shiel dspell but still gets pushing into the ground making a small crater as his left knee dug into the earth. "My you are strong...." Said Dark grinning behind his mask. "I'll enjoy taking that nose as a trophy." Markus meanwhile had beaten the squad of new and improved fakers and launched an attack on Daimon with his spell Burning Phoenix God's Secret Art: Blazing Sword of Sunsanoo. The attack send a wave of fire out that turn the near by fakers to ash and attacked Daimon with a large Nodachi made of lightning and fire, which appeared to have stuck Daimon who had somehow stopped it with a strange spell that absorbed the blade. He then grabbed Markus absorbing mroe fo his magic. As Markus screamed in agony Zero attacked Daimon with a powerful spell known as''' Lightning God's Secret Art: Hell Storm'''. a fusion of his fire magic and a fellow Twilight Phoenix member's Lightning God Slayer Magic. "You inturrupted my fun....boy...." Said Daimon looking abit nuttier than normal. "Now how hall i punish a naughty child like you?" "Oh crap...." Said Zero backing away slowly, trying to find an escape route. "I didn't plan tis one well...." Suddenly Markus lanched a fire and lightning infused dropkick to Daimon's side. "I wouldn't Dark Slayer...." Said Markus panting still recovering from the effects of the spell. "You've lost here..." "Forget it punk, I'll be ripping off those wings of your's and nailing them on my wall!!" Konoha said laughing wildy as he moved himself forward, summoning the vortex on his foot as he slammed harder onto the wing, cracking the ground beneth him even more. Dark appeared behind Konoha chuckling like a mad man. "I can move faster than you...." Said Dark suddenly taking a more serious tone. "Enough!" Shouted Daimon backing up towards the portal. "I have my prize....We'll leave this palce for now....Come my children we shall finish these mere mortals later." The fakers and the two mages followed Daimon through the portal. Star sighing as he did obviously not liking how Daimon turned out. "Welll....That.....Went.....Well." Said Markus passing out landing on a rock and sliding off it. "That was interesting......" Said Zero picking Markus up. "I think that spell added some weight to ya dude...." "Hmm..., Is everyone alright?" Konoha asked looking at them, seeing some were tired from the fighting, "This wasn't just an ordinary attack, they got something, and I might have an idea of what" He said looking over to see Minerva helping Sting up. "Guess it's a bit of shock to see me helping others for once?" She said with a smile on her face. "Kinda..." Said Sting getting up and popping his shoulder back into place. "I'm more worried about Markus...." Konoha went to over to Markus, analzying him and checking him to make sure he was alright. Konoha motioned Minerva to hand him some supplies that she got from the guild before leaving, "Hold your noses, this is gonna reek" He said crushing a plant as it made a horrible smell that woke Markus right up, making him jump away. Before he could say anything, Konoha threw a fruit at him, "That'll give you back some of your energy" He said before throwing the plant away. "such wonderful bed side manner....." Mumbled Markus as he ate the fruit. "I'm fine Zero you can put me down....What worries me is that Daimon copied my magic....Luckly you stopped him.....My guess he only got a small portion of it." "Lets hope...." Said Zero as he let go of Markus "Hmm, for now it's best to return to the guild and get some rest, they won't move for a while, especially with night falling" Konoha said as he and the others began making their lock walk back home. "First though....." Markus stood up and fired a huge blast of lightning at the portal destroying it. "Now we can go back!" They all returned to the guild and relaxed in the lounge. "I am glad to see that everyone is safe and unharmed, this is cause for a celebration!!!" Jayapura yelled as everyone in the guild did the same. Right when they did, the staff began bringing out large amounts of food, drinks, and other stuff for the entire guild. The Twilight group were about to eat when the sounds of plates clattering could be heard quickly, they turned to see Jayapura eating 30 plates easily as more food was brought out. "Wow....." Said Zero shocked at how much Jayapura was eating. "He eats more than you Markus." "Yep...." Said Markus not paying attention just looking at the ceiling. "Your an idiot..." Said Zero hoping to get a reaction. "Yep....Wait what for?!" Said Markus looking at Zero. "Dunno but stopped you from daydreaming didn't it?" Smirked Zero finishing his drink. "You an arse...." Said Markus downing a bowl of ramen in one go. "So whats the plan when we get home?" "Dunno carry on as usual bt get ready for some psycho plan the new and annoyingly improved Daimon will cook up for us." Said Ellena looking at Markus and kissing him on the chin. "From what you've told me he'll be a bigger problem." "In any case, it's not just your problem anymore" Taichi said arriving as he sat down next to them, "Now that he shown his face on our turf, we won't stand by and let him do whatever he wants" He said grabbing a plate of food and beginning to eat it. "Knowing Daimon this was a tester to see if it was viable to take this place.....Now i don't think this is viable..." Said Zero taking a bowl of noodles and beginning to eat. "He's done that across the entire Crescent Archipeligo...Hence his desire to start with that region." "If that punk wishes to try and take over our home, he will have to kill me first" A powerful presence could be felt as the entire group and even everyone in the guild looked over to see their Guild Master showing a little bit of his power as it could be felt throughtout the area. "Knowing him he'll find away....now that he has abit of my magic he'll try and improve it beyond what he has....." Said Markus starting to eat a bowl of sweet and sour beef & rice. "He's a genius when it comes ot creating monsters are enhancing magic....." "We've spent alot our time against him just dealing with those monsters he creates and unleashes of the colonies." Said Ellena holding her arm tightly "Well this time, you're not alone" Minerva said as she came in with one of the younger babies in hand, coming over to sit down with the group. "You have all of Phantom Breaker to help you whether you like it or not". "We welcome the help.....You guys will need to hold this flank....We'll deal with his main forces and area of control as we're under direct threat from him." Said Markus finishing the bowl off and grabbing several more bowls of rice, noddles and ramen finishing them off in roughly 45 seconds. " The king is currently working on forming a war time alliance with the other islands around our home." "Yeah with luck we'll ahve an army to match Daimon's....With luck....." Said Zero sitting back in his seat. "Though afew of the kings are too up their own ass to care about anyone else.....Well until they get attack which i kinda hope they do real soon." "Ha, this army has survived through mother nature herself, a force said to be stronger than any of us put together, these wimps will be wimps compared to that" He said laughing heartfully. "If he sends the monsters i'm really worried about you won't have an easy fight at all.....The Zobina Monsters adapt to any enviroment within 30 minutes and always hide during that process." Said Markus. "We spent almost 4 months dealing with a pack of about 5....Don't take anything he makes lightly." "In any case, sitting around here won't do much, especially since it's very late, we all need a good night's to have the energy for tomorrow. Category:Yaminogaijin Category:Phantombeast Category:Roleplay Category:Storyline Category:Chapters